A Little Too Late
by Pinkranger888
Summary: What happens when Lothor finds out where Ninja Ops is? What measures will the two girls go to to get their teammates back? Includes a new character...read to find out who it is! Read and review please! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sydney is Blake and Hunter's little sister. She is taken from Power Rangers SPD and she is the Magenta Thunder Ranger. I do not own anything.

" Hey guys, me and Tori are going to the beach. You guys are gonna meet us there right?" Sydney asked on her way out of the door.

" Yeah I guess." Blake yelled from the other side of the room.

Blake and the other rangers were sparring when Sydney and Tori had decided to go to the beach for the day. He couldn't blame them. It got really boring at Ninja Ops during the day. Especially when they were the only girls in the house. Him and the others were gonna finish sparring and then meet the girls at the beach.

" Alright! See you guys in a bit!" Tori said excitedly on her way over to Syd.

" Its really nice for you to give us some time off Dad." Cam stated.

" Well, you have been working extremely hard since all of you have become rangers. I am proud of all of you." Sensei told the rangers that were still sparring.

The rangers did have time to do stuff they enjoyed. Shane rocked the skate park with his skating abilities when the rangers didn't have training. Tori was the queen of surfing down at the beach in Blue Bay Harbor. Cam did whatever he did at Ninja Ops during the day. He sometimes went with the others out to the movies or something, but he usually stayed home and found ways to improve the rangers power. Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Sydney usually kicked up dirt at the motocross track. They were all really great riders. Syd was the best though, the guys had to admit. She could soar by all of them in a matter of seconds. She held the track time record. Blake and Hunter were proud of their little sister though, even if she did beat them every time they raced her.

Meanwhile, at the beach...

" Its good to get a day off and go to the beach to relax isn't it?" Tori sighed.

" Totally. We have been working really hard and its good we got some time off. " Syd stated simply.

" Well, the guys should be here soon anyway."

" Then we can really start having fun!"

Just then Sydney's morpher beeped. She looked at Tori with a worried face.

" Go for Syd!" She said into the device unsure of what to expect.

"Sydney..Tori... " Sensei's voice could be heard with the sound of fighting in the background..

"Do not I repeat do not come back to..." They heard nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter 2!_

_Thanks to the reviewers!!_

" What was that about?" Tori asked with a concerned tone.

" I have no idea but I have a feeling its not good. Let's get back to Ops right away." Sydney said quickly.

The two girls didn't want to waste any time so they ninja streaked to Ninja Ops. Once they were outside of the waterfall, Tori stopped.

" Come on!" yelled Syd.

" Okay... Its just that Im afraid of what we will find inside. I don't know why but I know it won't be pretty." Tori murmered.

" I know hun. But we really have to find out what happened. Im worried about my bros and the others including Sensei. What we find might not be good, but we need to find out why Sensei called me." Sydney told her friend with a nervous look.

" I think Sensei was trying to tell us not to come back to Ops. We never got to hear what he said." Tori realized.

" I know Sensei meant to tell us not to come back, but it sounded like they were in trouble." Syd whispered.

" Okay... lets go inside," Tori said as they made their way to the waterfall, " I just hope we aren't too late."

Once they were inside, they both let out a scream. Ninja Ops had been completely trashed. Papers were thrown everywhere, books were out of place on the bookshelves, the computers were out of order, and there was no one there.

" Oh my god." Tori said under her breath.

" What the hell happened here?" Sydney questioned.

" I really don't know... but it looks like we are too late..."

" No one is here, the place is trashed and Im scared."

Syd went over to comfort her friend and started crying. Tori immediately hugged her and smoothed down her hair. Syd was sobbing and Tori was trying to comfort her friend as best as she could without crying herself.

" What about my brothers?! Where are they?! What if something bad happened to them?!" Syd cried in between sobs.

Tori didn't know what to do. Syd took this the hardest since Blake and Hunter were her brothers, but Tori was scared out of her mind. She was trying to be strong for Sydney because she knew that Syd was scared and uncomfortable being away from her brothers for a certain amount of time. Tori then realized that they hadn't tried to contact any of the others through their communicators. She led Syd towards a chair and sat her down on it.

" Im gonna go look around for a bit okay?" Tori asked her friend as calmly as she could.

" Don't be long okay?" Syd said while wiping her tears away.

" I won't. I promise."

As soon as Tori was in the next room, she held her communicator up to her mouth and started to speak into it.

" Hello? Is anyone there?! Shane? Hunter? Dustin? Blake? Cam? Sensei?" Tori's frantic voice spoke into the item on her left wrist.

No one answered Tori's frustrated and scared calls. Tori was freaking out in her mind. She didn't know what happened to the guys or who did this. They were nowhere to be found. She entered the room where Syd was taking calm breaths.

" Are you okay Syd?" Tori asked the magenta ranger.

" Yeah... I'll be okay I guess. What about you?" Syd managed to say.

" Im fine hun. We need to find the guys."

" We don't know where they are or if they are even alive Tor. How will we find them?"

" I would suggest we try and locate their morphers, but the computers are all shut down and only Cam knows the password to start them up again."

" Im worried about Blake and Hunter. I know that it's kinda wrong to be worried about them more than I am worried about Cam, Shane, and Dustin, but I can't help it." Syd said as she got up and went to pick up some stray books lying on the floor.

" It's not wrong Syd. They're your brothers and they are more important to you than the others. It's okay."

" I just hope they're okay."

" They're Power Rangers Syd. Not to mention ninjas too. The guys are stong and can handle themselves. At least for a while. They are probably more worried about you than you are them."

" My brothers are all I have left. I can't afford to lose them. I love Blake and Hunter so much it's impossible to tell you how much. I need them..." said the now puffy-eyed Syd.

" Your brothers will be okay Syd. They all will. I promise you that you will not lose them. You hear me? I promise that they will be home again. You have my word." Tori said with a little leader hint in her voice.

And with that, the blue and magenta rangers walked out of Ninja Ops with heavy hearts, knowing that they would save their comrades and win this battle. They didn't know where they were headed, but they knew that their friends needed them and that they were the only ones that could save them. They just hoped that they weren't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori and Sydney were looking through the forest for their missing teammates. Both of them were worried out of their minds. They had no idea of where to look for the guys. They just hoped they would find their commrades in time.

**Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship...**

" Well well well... five rangers. Now I just need the other two to complete my collection." Lothor said as he laughed maniacally.

" You will NEVER get Sydney or Tori." Hunter yelled.

" Oh crimson ranger, I beg to differ..." 

With that, Lothor left the five rangers to talk amongst themselves. The guys were in a cell-like room with no windows or beds. It was just the cold, hard floor.

" Im really worried about Syd.." Blake murmered.

" Don't worry bro. She is one of the strongest people I know. Besides, Tori's with her. Together they won't let anything happen to each other." Hunter said while trying to reassure his little brother.

" But what if Lothor gets them too?" asked Shane.

" Lothor won't get to them. I promise." Hunter said making that promise more to himself than Shane.

" Well, while Tor and Syd are looking for us, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Dustin, who had been sitting quietly, asked.

" I can answer that." came a low voice from the doorway.

The rangers knew that voice. They had heard it a million times. Zurgane.

" Who invited you to the party?" Cam asked in a sarcastic tone.

" I crashed." came Zurgane's reply. " We already have your powers, and your morphers too. Now, we need the last ones. The Magenta Thunder powers and the Blue Wind powers. I think you know what that means"

" Sydney and Tori..." Blake whispered under his breath.

" Now that you have our powers why don't you just let us go!" Shane asked the alien.

" Did you actually think that the two remaining rangers were going to hand over their morphers? I think not." Zurgane answered.

" So, let me guess. Your going to use us as bait."

" You are correct Red Ranger." 

Zurgane left them to worry.

" Great. You know Syd would do anything to get her brothers back. She'll definately do what they say. She is probably freaking out right now as it is." Cam debated.

" It's true bro. Sydney always gets scared and worried when we aren't with her. I can't imagine what she is going through right now. She will give them her morpher and you know it" Blake told his brother while he was almost starting to cry.

" Well, Syd can't help it if she's a little crybaby!" Shane yelled at the Thunder brothers.

" Don't you EVER say something about my sister again or I will kill you myself." Hunter told Shane, outraged.

" Shane, dude. That was harsh. Sydney has always been there for you and you know it." Dustin told his red-wearing best friend.

" Yeah...I guess. Im sorry guys. I just kinda freaked out. I should have never said anything about Syd." 

" Its okay Shane. We accept the apology." Blake spoke for Hunter and himself.

**In the forest outside of Blue Bay Harbor...**

Sydney and Tori were still looking for any sign of their friends. 

" This isn't going well." Tori admitted.

" Well...duh. We still haven't seen any sign of them anywhere!" Syd said starting to cry.

The blue ranger looked over at her best friend. She felt sorry for her. Her brothers were missing and she didn't know where they were. The two rangers had made a camp for the night and slept for a bit. Now it was sunrise and they continued their search.

" Not so fast rangers." said a voice from behind them.

Zurgane, they both thought.

" What do you want!" Syd's voice rang out with a hint of fear in it.

" Oh, it's really simple actually. I want your powers. To be more specific, I want your morphers." the big alien told the girls.

" Yeah right. Like we would ever give them to you." Tori told him with anger in her voice.

" I think otherwise. You see rangers, I have something you want." 

" Oh and that would be?"

Zurgane laughed his evil laugh while trying to concentrate on the rangers standing before him. Then, he snapped.

There was a bolt of whitle lightning so bright that the girls covered their eyes at the sight of it. When the light was gone, they opened their eyes.

" Oh my god..." Tori said under her breath.

There, in front of her and the wide-eyed Syd, were the guys. They were all there, hands tied behind their backs, kneeling down on the ground. They looked horrible! There were cuts and bruises on their faces, blood on their clothes, and dirt covered them from head to toe.

They looked up from where their eyes were on the ground.

" Syd..." Blake said with a scratchy voice. Then he started coughing.

Tori took her eyes off of the guys for the first time and looked over at Sydney, who was crying.

" Let them go you jerk!" Syd yelled as she ran over to her brothers. She never got there. Zurgane blasted her before she could make it over to her brothers. She flew back and hit the side of a tree. The sight made Tori cringe. Syd had a hard time getting up, her face now covered in scratches.

" You bastard! Let them go now!" she yelled at Zurgane.

" Oh, I will pink ranger. As soon as you give me your morpher." he replied.

Syd and Tori looked down at the devices on their wrists. What were they supposed to do?


	4. Chapter 4

I have to do this, Syd thought, they're my brothers.

Tori looked at Sydney, Sydney looked at Tori. They both were debating on what they should do. Should they give Zurgane their morphers or refuse?

" Sydney, Tori, don't do it!" Dustin barely yelled.

" Its your decision power girls. Give me your morphers or you will never see your friends again." Zurgane growled at them.

The guys were still telling them to stop, Zurgane was still threatening them, but Syd tuned out all of the noise. She was thinking about her brothers and how they were always there for her. She had made her decision.

" Fine." Sydney said as she took off her morpher slowly.

" Syd, are you sure we should do this?" Tori asked her pink clad friend.

" Tori...they're my brothers! I need them. I know we can't trust Lothor or any of his goons, but I can't risk losing my brothers."

" I understand. I feel the same way. Shane and Dustin have been my best friends since kindergarten. It would kill me if I lost them. Cam is close to me too. I agree with you Syd."

" No! Don't! Sydney listen to me. Don't do this...please!" Hunter managed to say.

Sydney turned to look at her brother. She had tears in her eyes. Hunter felt horrible seeing her like this.

Right before she turned away to face Zurgane, she mouthed the words..."I love you."

" Here. Have them. Now let my friends go." Syd told the alien while handing him her morpher.

" Oh...silly little girls. You actually thought that I would let them go after you gave me your powers. I guess blondes really are dumb." came Lothor's voice from behind them.

As soon as Sydney and Tori turned around..Lothor blasted them with a powerful force making them fly backwards. When they hit the ground, they could hear the guys yelling and trying to break free. Of course, all of their attempts failed.

Tori and Syd finally got up. Tori was limping and Syd was holding her shoulder.

" I think your shoulder is broken Syd..." Tori said as calmly as she could.

When the two girls returned to the sight where their friends once were, they found an empty forest.

" Damn it! I shouldn't have believed him. Im so stupid!" Sydney cried as she sunk down on her knees.

" Syd it's not your fault. He tricked me too." Tori said while reassuring her friend.

" It is all my fault that my brothers got taken away again...now ill never see them again and it's all my fault..."

" Sydney, do you remember that promise I made you back at Ops? The one where I said that your brothers would be okay and would be home again?"

" Yeah...I remember Tor..."

" Well... I meant what I said. They will be okay. But right now, we need to get that shoulder checked out. The thing is, we can't go to the hospital."

" We won't be able to pay the bill and it will be hard explaining that I have no family that the doctors could talk to. Your ankle doesn't look too great either Tor.."

" It will be fine. Just a sprain."

Syd gave Tori a questioning look. They decided to head back to Ninja Ops. They weren't sure they were safe, but they had nowhere else to go.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Zurgane arrived back on the ship with Blake, Shane, Cam, Hunter, and Dustin, he took them right back to their previous cell.

" Dude..." Dustin groaned as he sat up.

" This is just great." Shane murmered.

" I can't believe Syd and Tori did that..." Blake said quietly.

About an hour later, most of the guys had fallen asleep...with the exception of Blake and Hunter.

" It's all my fault.." Hunter whispered.

" How the hell could this be your fault Hunter?" questioned Blake.

" I...I don't know..I just want to hug her and tell her everything will be okay..."

Blake had never seen Hunter cry before. Well, there was a first time for everthing right?

" Hunter it's okay...we will get to see her again...I promise."

Hunter looked at Blake with tears in his eyes and realized that his brother was starting to cry too.

" I love you bro..." Hunter said suddenly.

Blake looked surprised, but then he smiled a small smile.

" I love you too Hunter."

" And Syd knows that we love her more than anything in this whole entire world. We know that she loves us too. She will survive. With or without us."

" I just hope it's with us..." Blake stated.

About an hour later, the rest of the guys woke up.

" Okay. That didn't work out the way I wanted it to. How are we supposed to get out of here now?" Cam said sleepily.

" I really have no idea..." Shane replied.

"Well, we need to think of a way out of here because I'm getting pretty tired of this place." Dustin complained.

" We need to find something to do to pass the time..." Blake muttered.

" Wait...I have a story to tell.." Hunter said with a small smile.

"Okay...shoot." Cam stated.

" Okay then. When Syd was 13, Blake was 14, and I was 15, there was this new girl at the Thunder Academy," Hunter started. While he said that, an uneasy smile flickered across Blake's face." Her name was Stacey. She was pretty good looking I guess. She had long, brown hair, green eyes, and was an amazing fighter. Blake started to like her..."

" Hey!" Blake interrupted. " You liked her too!"

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, Syd found out soon enough and went up to Stacey one day. She told her that Blake liked her and then Stacey started to laugh. Her and Syd started talking again after she laughed for about 5 minutes. Finally, Syd came back over to us and told us that Stacey doesn't like short guys. Which, we all know, Blake is."

Blake shot Hunter a glare as the others started to laugh. He didn't find it one bit funny.

Hunter continued, " After Syd said that, Stacey came over and told me she would wanna go out with me. Blake got so jealous dude! It was pretty funny.."

" Dude...that's harsh. Sounds like she was a bitch." Shane said while giggling a bit.

" Oh, she was...trust me." Blake murmered.

Everyone was still laughing while Blake stood up and went over to the other side of the cell him and the others were sharing until they found a way out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

Syd and Tori finally reached Ninja Ops. They had been walking for hours at a time. Both of them were so worried about the others they didn't even talk the whole time they were walking back to Ops. Once they got back, Tori looked for the First Aid Kit and Syd started to clean up the place.

" I found the kit!" Tori yelled from the kitchen.

" Great..." Syd said from under her breath.

Tori entered the room and sat down at the table on the right side of the room. She motioned for Syd to come sit next to her. Of course, Syd listened and sat down next to the Blue Ranger.

" Let me wrap your shoulder Syd. It looks pretty bad." Tori said quietly.

" Whatever." Syd muttered from next to her.

Tori took her shoulder and examined it carefully. It was pretty banged up. There was a big gash deep enough that Tori could see Syd's bone. It was a pretty gross sight.

" Oh...Syd." Tori murmered.

Tori carefully wrapped it up while trying not to touch the open gash. When she finished, Syd turned around and told Tori to let her see her ankle.

" I think it's broken..." Syd told Tori.

" Great...just great." Tori said in a low tone.

When Syd was done wrapping Tori's ankle, they started to go through the halls in Ninja Ops until they found Cam's room.

" I don't look good in green." Syd complained.

" Well, it's all we have for now so deal with it." Tori snapped.

Tori changed into one of Cam's green t-shirts and some black sweatpants. Sydney on the other hand changed into a pair of Cam's boxers and a t-shirt.

" Nice choice Syd..." Tori said sarcastically.

" Whatever Tor.." Syd said right back.

" Syd...let's sit and talk for a while okay?" Tori suggested.

" Okay. We really need to think of a plan." Syd said while sitting on Cam's bed with Tori.

A couple minutes later, something interrupted their conversation. It sounded like footsteps walking on the cold, concrete floor of Ninja Ops. Hurriedly, they both got up and ran out of Cam's room.

When they got out to the main room, there was nothing there. No sounds, no form of life.

" Well that was weird." Tori said under her breath.

" I could of sworn I heard something." Syd whispered.

They turned around to go back to Cam's room when they heard something else. They turned around quickly and, in front of them, stood a man dressed in all black, with brown spiky hair, and brown eyes.

" I think I'm what you girls heard." he spoke in calm voice.

Syd and Tori started to back up and get into their fighting stances. To tell the truth, they were both scared out of their minds.

" Wh-who are you and what do you want?!" Syd demanded.

" How did you get in here?" Tori said right after.

" My name is Tommy Oliver and I'm here to help.." he said as he stepped closer to the girls. They backed away once again.

" I don't know who the hell you are, but you better get out of here before we kick you ass old man!" Syd yelled.

" Calm down... I'm not here to hurt you. Look, me and my friends wanna help, but you have to let us." said the man in black.

" No way!" Syd said.

" I'm a Power Ranger just like you two." he said.

" I don't believe you." Tori told the man.

" Alright, I guess I'll have to prove that I am." Tommy said and with that, he flicked his wrist and a weird looking bracelet appeared. " Dino Thunder Power Up...Ha!"

The two girls came out of their fighting stances and stared at Tommy. He was wearing a black ranger ourfit and was just standing there.

"Wow..." Tori said under her breath.

" So, how do you plan on helping us?" Syd said harshly.

" Well I have friends that are willing to help too." Tommy stated as he powered down.

_Great, more people_, Tori thought.

Syd was uncomfortable around Tommy and was kinda hesitant when he said he had more friends. She couldn't trust anyone but Tori. She wouldn't ever again. It would be her, her brothers, and her team for life. She wasn't gonna trust Tommy and his friends, but he was all the help they had at the time.


End file.
